The Patrick Star Show
' The Patrick Star Show '''is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. '''The Patrick & Richard Star Show' is animated and produced by Joe Murray Productions,United Plankton and Studio AKA (formerly a.k.a Cartoon) in Brooklyn, New York in a tall former Toy Store now used for Nickelodeon called:"Nickelodeon Studios Brooklyn". Common Sense Media: IFFY 4+ TV-PG episodes IFFY 7+ TV-14 and TV-MA episodes INAPPROPRIATE 15+ Original Series Overview Episode List The original series starts with "Patrick Takes Over........", except 63-69 (Rick Takes Over), and 376 (SpongeBob Takes Over) . The revived series starts with "Patrick And The......." Season 1 *1.Patrick Takes Over the Pilot Episode - Patrick makes his own TV Show. (TV-G) (BBFC-PG-FV) Krusty Krab TV: TV-Y7-FV *2. Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab - Patrick is bored,so he takes over The Krusty Krab. (TV-PG-V) (BBFC-PG-V) *3. Patrick Takes Over Your School - Patrick decides to become the principal of Bikini Bottom Elementary. (TV-PG-LV) (BBFC-12-DLV) *4. Patrick Takes Over Rodeos - Patrick replaces bulls in rodeos and replaces them with Starfishes. (TV-PG) (BBFC-PG-V) *5. Patrick Takes Over Hollywood - Patrick becomes the new founder of Hollywood and replaces the upcoming movies star-themed. (TV-PG-DLV) (BBFC-12-DLSV) *6. Patrick Takes Over Music - Patrick makes his own songs. (TV-14-DLSV) (BBFC-15-DLSV) *7. Patrick Takes Over Beaches - Patrick wants to become the lifeguard of Goo Lagoon. (TV-PG-DLSV) *8. Patrick Takes Over London - Patrick steals Big Ben,now he has to give Big Ben back or else the British will destroy Bikini Bottom. (TV-MA-V) (BBFC-PG-LSV) *9. Patrick Takes Over Fashion - Patrick starts his own Fashion Company. (TV-PG-DLSV) *10. Patrick Takes Over Military - Patrick becomes General of the Military. (TV-PG-SV) *11. Patrick Takes Over Food - Patrick replaces all of the food in the world with disgusting foods. (TV-PG-DL) *12. Patrick Takes Over Baseball - Patrick destroys Baseball and replaces it with Jellyfishing. (TV-MA-LV) *13. Patrick Takes Over Nickelodeon - Patrick becomes boss of Nickelodeon and changes the Nicktoons with stupid junk. (TV-14-DLSV) *14. Patrick Takes Over Fitness - Patrick replaces Fitness with getting fat. (TV-PG-LSV) *15. Patrick Takes Over YouTube (Season Finale) - Patrick buys YouTube for victory! (TV-MA) Season 2 *16. Patrick Takes Over Goofy Goober(Season 2 opener) - Patrick and SpongeBob becomes head bosses of Goofy Goober. (TV-14-DLSV) *17. Patrick Takes Over A Wedding - Patrick ruins SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks's wedding. (TV-MA-LSV) *18. Patrick Takes Over The Mall - Patrick spends all of his money on stuff at the Bikini Bottom Mall. TV-PG *19. Patrick Takes Over The Hospital - Patrick gets the cure for the Common Influenza. TV-PG *20. Patrick Takes Over The Law - Patrick becomes the chief of the SWAT Team. TV-14 *21. Patrick Takes Over Hawaii - The gang heads to Hawaii. TV-14 *22. Patrick Takes Over The Internet - Patrick makes a website. TV-14 *23. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick renames his buddy's show to "Patrick Star". TV-MA *24. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob Fan Wiki - Patrick becomes principal of SpongeBob Fan Wiki. TV-MA *25. Patrick Takes Over A Cookie Factory - Patrick clogs the Bikini Bottom Cookie Factory. TV-Y7 *26. Patrick Takes Over USA - Patrick captures the president, so Patrick's the president now. TV-PG *27. Patrick Takes Over Target - Patrick decides to run the local US Target. TV-PG *28. Patrick Takes Over McDonald's - Patrick destroys all the McDonald's in Florida. TV-14 *29. Patrick Takes Over Disneyland - Patrick captures the Disneyland Staff and takes over Disneyland. TV-Y7 *30. Patrick Takes Over Math - Patrick replaces all the math with dumb stuff. TV-14 *31. Patrick Takes Over The Midway - Patrick tricks the kids into giving him all his tickets at the Bikini Bottom Midway. TV-MA *32. Patrick Takes Over Pizza - Patrick decides to get rid of pizza. TV-PG *32.Patrick Takes Over Canada - Patrick kills the ruler of Canada and becomes the ruler. TV-PG *33.Patrick Takes Over Mars - Patrick Farts So Hard he gets in Mars and kills the rulers,so he became the ruler. TV-PG *34.Patrick Takes Over His Brain - Patrick Takes Over his Brain and he says QWXFGHBNJKKMNFFFVHKLMN all the time. *35.Patrick Takes Over Toys 'R' Us - Patrick becomes president of Toys 'R' Us. *36.Patrick Takes Over Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - Patrick makes an invention which makes food fall down from the sky. *37.Patrick Takes Over Languages - Patrick makes a language of his own and tells everyone to speak it. *38.Patrick Takes Over Aliens - Patrick says aliens are real and everyone disagrees, and Patrick tries to prove aliens are real. *39.Patrick Takes Over Roblox-Patrick plays too much roblox and he broked it so he created another roblox game *40.Patrick Takes Over House-Patrick become president of house *41.Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom - Patrick becomes the mayor of Bikini Bottom. *42.Patrick Takes Over Internet - Patrick kidnaps Bill Gates and rules Microsoft. *43.Patrick Takes Over NASCAR - Patrick becomes NASCAR Champion. *44.Patrick Takes Over Barack Obama - Patrick goes in the body of Obama. *45.Patrick Takes Over The Cinema(30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes a movie and let it see in the cinema of Bikini Bottom. TV-PG *46.Patrick Takes Over Jail - Patrick robs Sandy and is arrested. TV-MA *47.Patrick Takes Over His Own Show(Season Finale) - Patrick makes accidentally an end to his show. But there will be a Season 3! Season 3 *48.Patrick Takes Over Nothing(Season Opener) - Patrick wants to do nothing, but it doesn't succeed. *49.Patrick Takes Over The Chum Bucket - Patrick kidnaps Plankton and takes over the Chum Bucket. *50-51.Patrick Takes Over The Fifties(30 Minutes Special; 50th Episode) - Patrick time travels and comes out of it in 1955. *52-53.Patrick Takes Over Jeff Dunham(30 Minutes Special) - Patrick becomes a ventriloquist and must battle Jeff Dunham! *54.Patrick Takes Over Barney - Patrick Kills Barney! *55.Patrick Takes Over Craigslist(30 Minute Special) - Patrick Takes Over Craigslist! *56.Patrick Takes Over Chicken - Patrick Bans Chicken! *57.Patrick Takes Over his Name(30 Minutes Special) - Patrick changes his name to Rick! *58.Rick Takes Over Sweden - Rick becomes ruler of Sweden! *59.Rick Takes Over JKL - Rick Kills JKL! *60.Rick Takes Over The Process of Killing(30 Minute Special) - Rick Thinks He Should Change his Name to Patrick. *61.Patrick Takes Over France - Patrick's the ruler of France! *62.Patrick Takes Over Nintendo - Patrick gets a free Wii and kills the Nintendo crew. *63.Patrick Takes Over The Tour De France (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick asks Lance Armstrong how to win the Tour de France and then, he wins it too! *64.Patrick Takes Over The Land - Patrick becomes an animal who lives on land. *65.Patrick Takes Over iCarly - Patrick turns iCarly into iPatrick. *66.Patrick Takes Over The World! - Patrick loses his memory and Plankton says he is evil now. Patrick then takes over the world and SpongeBob tries to save Patrick. *67.Patrick Takes Over Disney Channel - (22 Minutes Season Finale special) - Patrick destroys all of the Disney Channels. Season 4 Also Known as the Movie Season since every episode is an hour or more. *68.Patrick Takes Over King Neptune - (30 Minute Special)King Neptune hired Patrick to be Lord Neptune, but he his causing trouble for people, so SpongeBob and his friends try to stop Patrick. *69.Patrick Takes Over Pigs - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Kills Pigs! *70.Patrick Takes Over Google - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Google! *71.Patrick Takes Over Season 4 - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Makes Every Episode in Season 4 at least 30 Minutes! *72.Patrick Takes Over a Keyboard - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Keyboards! *73.Patrick Takes Over His 100th Episode - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Makes his 73rd7 Episode! *74.Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! - (30 Minute Special) - Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! *75.Patrick Takes Over National No Patrick Day - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Changes NNPD To where they kick Him out. Lasts for 1 Day. *76.Patrick Takes Over Halloween - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Halloween! *77.Patrick Takes Over YouTube - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick replaces all of the videos on YouTube with him having fun with his friends. Season 5 *78.Patrick Takes Over Japan - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Japan! *79.Patrick Takes Over His Universe-(30 Minutes Special) - Patrick has his own universe in his brain,but Evil Patrick destroys SpongeBob and his friends,so the legendary people will save him. *80.Patrick Takes Over X-Men-Patrick kills the X-Men. *81.Patrick Takes Over his Episodes-Patrick Makes A Season 3 DVD! *82.Patrick Takes Over Nicktoons Reunited!-In this crossover episode with Nicktoons Reunited!,Vlad must destroy the Bikini Bottom,now will Patrick be able to save him To Stop our Nicktoon Heroes? *83.Patrick Takes Over YouTube again - Patrick places videos about him on YouTube and removes all other videos! *84.Patrick Takes Over CSI - Patrick Takes over CSI! *85.Patrick Takes Over Bugs Bunny - Patrick hates Mel Blanc,so he kidnaps him,so he has to voice Bugs Bunny! *86.Patrick Takes Over Scooby-Doo - Patrick hates Dogs,so he kidnaps Scooby-Doo,and he becomes "Patrick Patrick Star". *87.Patrick Takes Over Evil - Patrick Stops Evil, but makes a mistake. Remember SpongeBob's rule in Battle of Bikini Bottom. *88.Patrick Takes Over Good - Patrick Gets Good and Evil equal again so Bikini Bottom explode. *89.Patrick Takes Over Your Teacher - Patrick Takes Over Your teacher, and Party starts when he has to teach you,and he's so much fun! *90.Patrick Takes Over Sandy Beach - Sandy has a beach in her name, and Patrick takes it because "I'm A True Taker of Good Rulings". *91.Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab again - Patrick Shows how good his show is by doing what he did in Season 1. *92.Patrick Takes Over PatBack - Patrick Takes Over his Back! *93.Patrick Takes Over Japan again - Patrick Takes over Japan again because he likes doing that. *94.Patrick Takes Over Again -Patrick is gonna to all those episodes again again and again *95.Patrick Takes Over Food again -Patrick gonna make the bestes food *96.Patrick takes Over king Neptune again -Patrick dress him self as king neptune *97.Patrick Takes Over Bug bunny again -Patrick don't like the daffy duck so he tries to kill him *98.Patrick Takes Over DisneyLand again - Patrick changed the name of disneyland to starfishland *99.Patrick Takes Over a Wedding again- - Patrick tries to ruin Squidward's and his girlfriend's wedding *100.Patrick takes over the world! (Season Finale) -Patrick become ruler of Earth, but it all goes horribly wrong... Season 6 *101.Patrick Takes Over Poodles (Season Opener) - Patrick hates poodles, so he gets rid of them. *102.Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob - Patrick makes SpongeBob eat him and he controls him from the inside. *103.Patrick Takes Over FЯED - Patrick gets annoyed by Fred so he takes over his web show and makes it about him with a sped-up voice. *104.Patrick Takes Over Sliders (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets a multiverse travel machine thing, and hops from parallel universe to parallel universe. *105.Patrick Takes Over TDA - Patrick becomes a cast mate on "Total Drama Action". *106.Patrick Takes Over iPods - Patrick gets an iPod. *107.Patrick Takes Over Football - Patrick joins football. *108.Patrick Takes Over Old Man Jenkins (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick and Old Man Jenkins get stuck inside the freezer of The Krusty Krab, and the secrets come out. *109.Patrick Takes Over Writing Sticks - Patrick makes a book. *110.Patrick Takes Over Waffles - Patrick eats at a breakfast place. *111.Patrick Takes Over HGBLERNK;IOJGEMO - Patrick forgets how to talk. *112.Patrick Takes Over The Funnel - Patrick forgets how to eat again, so SpongeBob gets out the funnel. *113.Patrick Takes Over Ratatouille - Patrick does not partake in the liking of the movie: Ratatouille. *114.Patrick Takes Over An Actual Job - Patrick gets an official job at The Krusty Krab. *115.Patrick Takes Over Atlantis SquarePantis (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick did not like the SpongeBob movie: "Atlantis SquarePantis", so he remakes it staring himself. *116.Patrick Takes Over Pizza Palace - Patrick calls pizza palace, only to hear SpongeBob answer. *117.Patrick Takes Over Bells - Patrick thinks the sound of bells is annoying, so he bans them. *118.Patrick Takes Over Spaghetti - Patrick don't like no spaghetti. *119.Patrick Takes Over House Fancy - Patrick gets interviewed on "House Fancy", leading Squidward to get quite jealous. *120.Patrick Takes Over the Process Of Making Pancakes - Patrick finds a new way to make Pancakes. *121.Patrick Takes Over Smokey Bears - Patrick starts preventing wild fires. *122.Patrick Takes Over Tiny Shoes - Patrick goes shoe shopping. *123.Patrick Takes Over Spain - Patrick goes to Spain. *124.Patrick Takes Over Dirty Laundry - Patrick goes to a laundromat and washes his clothes. *125.Patrick Takes Over Squidward's New Glasses - Squidward gets new glasses, so Patrick takes them. Hes so styling. *126.Patrick Takes Over Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog - Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog comes to Bikini Bottom and makes Patrick mad. *127.Patrick Takes Over A Christmas Carol (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick is visited by three ghosts on Christmas night for some reason. Season 7 *128.Patrick Takes Over A T.V Show (Season Opener/30 Minutes Special) - Patrick creates a T.V show. *129.Patrick Takes Over His Family - Patrick's family comes to visit. *130.Patrick Takes Over Pirates - Patrick becomes a pirate. *131.Patrick Takes Over The Heating System - Patrick installs a heating system in his rock. *132.Patrick Takes Over Planes - Patrick becomes a pilot. *133.Patrick Takes Over Squidward - Patrick eats Squidward. *134.Patrick Takes Over Robots - Patrick makes a robot. *135.Patrick Takes Over The State Of Wyoming (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick goes to Wyoming. *136.Patrick Takes Over Sporks - Patrick no likey da sporks. *137.Patrick Takes Over Stanley S. SquarePants - Patrick visits Stanley for some reason. *138.Patrick Takes Over Patrick - The title is pretty self-explanitory. *139.Patrick Takes Over Bananas - Patricks bananas for coco Puffs. *140.Patrick Takes Over A Deli Store - Patrick opens a deli. *141.Patrick Takes Over Pre-Historic (30 Minutes Special) - We see Patrick in pre-historic times. *142.Patrick Takes Over Riddles - Patrick becomes a master at riddles. *143.Patrick Takes Over The Surface (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick goes on the surface. *144.Patrick Takes Over The Hulk - PATRICK SMASH. *145.Patrick Takes Over Gary - Patrick accidentally eats Gary. *146.Patrick Takes Over A Mattress Store - Patrick takes a trip to the T.V store. *147.Patrick Takes Over His Eyesight - Patrick goes blind. *148.Patrick Takes Over His Theme Song - Patrick makes a new version of his theme song for the 200th episode spectacular. *149.Patrick Takes Over His 200th Episode! (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick throws a big party to celebrate 200 episodes, but then he gets locked out of his house. Season 8 This season started to use the new theme song made at the end of Season 7. *150.Patrick Takes Over Coffee (Season Opener) - Patrick struggles to make himself a cup of coffee. *151.Patrick Takes Over Rickpat - Patrick makes a visit to his cousin, Rickpat's house. *152.Patrick Takes Over The Shopping Center - Patrick Takes Over the Shopping Center. *153.Patrick Takes Over Squidward's House - Patrick Takes Over Squidward's House, but Squidward isn't too happy. *154.Patrick Takes Over Mr. Krabs' House - Patrick Takes Over Mr. Krabs' House. *155.Patrick Takes Over Goo Lagoon - Patrick Takes Over the Goo Lagoon. *156.Patrick Takes Over Avatar - Patrick Takes Over Avatar: The Last Airbender. *157.Patrick Takes Over The Krabby Pizza - Patrick Takes Over the Krabby Pizza Mr. Krabs sells at the Krusty Krab. *158.Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom and Squidville - Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom and everything in Squidville. *159. Patrick Takes Over Kelp Grow - Patrick gets a bottle of Kelp Grow. *160. Patrick Takes Over National No Patrick Day Again - Sequel to Gone. Patrick takes over Bikini Bottom because no one's there, but it turns out it was No Patrick Day. *161. Patrick Takes Over Thomas the Tank Engine - Patrick captures Sir Topham Hatt and takes over Sodor. *162. Patrick Takes Over Mario Kart Wii - Patrick gets a copy of Mario Kart Wii. *163. Patrick Takes Over Captain Underpants - Patrick is teleported to the Captian Underpants world and meets George and Harold. *164. Patrick Takes Over Christmas Sales - Patrick goes Christmas shopping. *165. Patrick Takes Over Target Again - Patrick is forced to rebuild all the Targets he destroyed in Season 2. *166. Patrick Takes Over Patrick Revere - Patrick travels time to meet Patrick Revere. *167. Patrick Takes Over Grammar - Patrick passes a law that everyone has to have bad grammar, OR ELSE! *168. Patrick Takes Over New York City - Patrick takes over New York City and renames it to New Patrick City. *169. Patrick Takes Over Cartoon Network - Patrick becomes leader of CN and gets rid of all the action shows, CN Real, the movies, everything, execpt cartoons. (YEAH!) *170. Patrick Takes Over Your Hopes That The Last Episode Was Good - Patrick gets rid of CN completly! *171. Patrick Takes Over The Queen Mary - Patrick destroys the Queen Mary. *172. Patrick Takes Over the Othersiders - Patrick bans the Othersiders. *173. Patrick Takes Over Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Patrick teleportes himself into Jeff Kinney's Diary of a Wimpy Kid books and meets Greg. *174.Patrick Takes Over Robot Chicken-Patrick Is Forced To Change Robot Chicken And Cancell It's Cartoon Parody Episodes. Season 9 *175.Patrick Takes Over His 9th Season Premiere - Patrick has to make a 9th season premiere, but he doesn't know what it should be! *176.Patrick Takes Over Runescape - Patrick starts playing Runescape. *177.Patrick Takes Over The PC Guy - Patrick don't like no PC guy so he goes for him. *178.Patrick Takes Over TMNT (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets sick and tired of them stanky old turtles, so he joins them. *179.Patrick Takes Over Peaches - For some reason, Patrick starts selling peaches. *180.Patrick Takes Over Scooter - Patrick doesn't know who Scooter is, so he sets out to find/meet him. *181.Patrick Takes Over His Fingers - Patrick gets tired of not having fingers, so he makes some. *182.Patrick Takes Over Mrs. Puff's Boating School - Patrick becomes the new teacher of the boating school. *183.Patrick Takes Over Pickles - Patrick doesn't really like Pickles, but learns to in the end. *184.Patrick Takes Over His DVDs - Patrick finds that all "The Patrick Star Show" DVDs were re-called! *185.Patrick Takes Over Trophies (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick wants more trophies. *186.Patrick Takes Over A House Party - Patrick throws a house party, and doesn't get locked out! *187.Patrick Takes Over Twins - Patrick finds out he is a twin out of 3, but turns out he isn't one of them. *188.Patrick Takes Over Comedians - Patrick becomes a comedian. *189.Patrick Takes Over Jellyfish - Patrick becomes a master jelly fisher. *190.Patrick Takes Over Being Famous - Patrick becomes famous for some reason. *191.Patrick Takes Over Patrick - The title is says it all *192.Patrick Takes Over Patchy The Pirate - Patrick meets Patchy. *193.Patrick Takes Over The Carousel Of Progress (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick is trapped on "The Carousel Of Progress". *194.Patrick Takes Over Mouses - Patrick get tried of 'dem silly ol' mouses, so he calls the exterminator. *195.Patrick Takes Over His Memory - Patrick loses his memory. *196.Patrick Takes Over Weights - Patrick lifts weights to become the strongest person in Bikini Bottom. *197.Patrick Takes Over The Wild West - Patrick travels to the west and becomes a cowboy. *198.Patrick Takes Over His Printer - Patrick's printer won't work!!!! *199.Patrick Takes Over Electric Outlets - Patrick finally gets real electricity in his house. *200.Patrick Takes Over Santa (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick must be Santa in Bikini Bottom! Season 10 *201.Patrick Takes Over The Radio - Patrick replaces all the songs on the radio with songs by him. *202.Patrick Takes Over High School - Patrick becomes principal of a High School. *203.Patrick Takes Over Hairy Legs - Patrick needs to shave his legs. *204.Patrick Takes Over The Process of Bulding A New Rock But Fails - Patrick tries to build a new house. *205.Patrick Takes Over The Kitchen (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes a resturant. *206.Patrick Takes Over Cheese Coffee - Patrick actually makes cheese coffee, and its delicious. *207.Patrick Takes Over Hello - Patrick likes the word "hello". *208.Patrick Takes Over Evil (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick becomes evil. *209.Patrick Takes Over Beach - Patrick goes to the beach. *210.Patrick Takes Over Hold Hands - Patrick stats going around town holding peoples hands. *211.Patrick Takes Over The Hills - Patrick goes on the show, "The Hills". *212.Patrick Takes Over Floor - Patrick needs a new floor. *213.Patrick Takes Over Wigstruck - Patrick gets his very own wig. *214.Patrick Takes Over Dancing - Patrick enters a dance contest. *215.Patrick Takes Over Fly (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets the ability to fly. *216.Patrick Takes Over Root Beer (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes a very delicious kind of root beer. *216.Patrick Takes Over Float - Patrick learns how to float in water. *217.Patrick Takes Over Subway (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick opens a subway in Bikini Bottom. *218.Patrick Takes Over Pickles (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick buys all the pickles in the world. *219.Patrick Takes Over Recess (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick won't let other kids use the playground equipment at recess. *220.Patrick Takes Over Bouncing - Patrick gets a trampoline. *221.Patrick TakesOver the 221st episode (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes the best 300th episode ever!!!! *222.Patrick Takes Over Stars (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick becomes a star. *223.Patrick Takes Over Ed Edd n Eddy - Patrick meets the Eds. *224.Patrick Takes Over Wall - Patrick builds a wall. Season 11 *225.Patrick Takes Over Dangerous - Patrick Makes sure that nobody in Bikini Bottom gets hurt. *226.Patrick Takes Over Family Guy - Patrick Takes Over Family Guy. *227.Patrick Takes Over Krabby Patties - Patrick orders 100, 000000000000 Krabby Patties! *228.Patrick Takes Over Krabby Land - Patrick re-builds Krabby Land. *229.Patrick Takes Over Harry Potter (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick becomes Harry Potter. *230.Patrick Takes Over the USA - Patrick goes to the USA. *231.Patrick Takes Over Patchy and Potty - Patrick orders Patchy and Potty to help him. *232.Patrick Takes Over Fun - Patrick wants to have fun with everyone in Bikini Bottom. *233.Patrick Takes Over All That - Patrick Takes Over All That. *234.Patrick Takes Over South Park - Patrick Takes Over South Park. *235.Patrick Takes Over Boating School - Patrick has to go to the Boating School. *236.Patrick Takes Over Pirates - Patrick banishes every pirate in sight. *237.Patrick Takes Over 7Up - Patrick gets sick after drinking too much 7Up. *238.Patrick Takes Over Everything (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets everything he wants! *239.Patrick Takes Over Total Drama, the Musical - Patrick is chosen to be on Total Drama, the Musical. *240.Patrick Takes Over Football - Patrick joins the Bikini Bottom football team, The Bikini Bottom fishes. *241.Patrick Takes Over Kevin - Patrick joins Kevin's jellyfishing group. *242.Patrick Takes Over Poop Skittles (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick hates chocolate Skittles. *243.Patrick Takes Over Jeffrey Jellyfish (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick sets out on a journey to find Jeffrey Jellyfish. *244.Patrick Takes Over H1N1 - Patrick destroys the H1N1. *245.Patrick Takes Over His Own Movie (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick goes out on an adventure to find Plankton's Cousin or else he'll never be allowed back to town. *246.Patrick Takes Over The USA - Patrick takes over all states in the USA. *247.Patrick Takes Over His Teeth - Patrick gets a cavity and has to go to the doctor. *248.Patrick Takes Over His Grandma - Patrick hates his grandma, so he tries to ship her to Kentucky. (30 Minutes Special) *249.Patrick Takes Over Kites - Patrick enters the Bikini Bottom Kite Festival and makes his own kite. Season 12 250. Patrick Takes Over Care Bears - Patrick has to destroy those bears before they destroy the galaxy! 251. Patrick Takes Over The Carnival - Patrick goes to the carnival and hogs all the rides and food. 252. Patrick Takes Over a Saturday Night Live - Title says it all! 253. Patrick Takes Over A Worm - Patrick finds a little worm and plays with it. 254. Patrick Takes Over Nothing - Patrick decides it's a perfect day to do nothing, but guess what Plankton's planning of taking over... PATRICK!! 255. Patrick Takes Over Obesity - Patrick wishes everyone was as fat as him. But then again... maybe he shouldn't have! 256. Patrick Takes Over ASoUE - Patrick changes A Series of Unfortunate Events to A Series of Patrick Events. 257. Patrick Takes Over Kelp Potatos - Patrick takes over Kelp Potatos. 258.Patrick Takes Over Kelp Meatballs - Patrick Takes Over Kelp Meatballs because he choked on one. 259.Patrick Takes Over Kelp Skittles - Patrick destroys his least favorite Skittle Flavor. 260.Patrick Takes Over Boys who wear their pants too low - Patrick beats up anyone who doesn't wear their pants up to their chest. 261.Patrick Takes Over Season 12 - Patrick gets rid of Season 12, and teams up to find it. 262.Patrick Takes Over his airdates - Patrick makes this episode air 5 years later and teams up to fix it. 263.Patrick takes Over 351 - Patrick loses this episode. This is the first offical Lost Episode. 264.Patrick Takes Over Kelp Ketchup - Patrick sprays Kelp Ketchup on this episode and becomes a janitor at the Krusty Krab. 265.Patrick Takes Over a clogged toilet - Patrick yells at a fish who clogged up the toilet. 266.Patrick Takes Over the First Lost episode and other recaps from the show - Patrick makes a memory book from the Seasons 1-12. 267.Patrick Takes Over The Beatles - Patrick builds a time machine to go back to 1963 - 1970 to be a member of The Beatles. 268.Patrick Takes Over Star Wars - Patrick goes to the Star Wars universe and meets The Rebels (The New Republic) including... Luke Skywalker! 269. Patrick Takes Over the Internet- Patrick buys a computer, however, he gets bored using it, so he takes over the Internet. 270. Patrick takes over the country- Patrick runs for president. 271. Patrick takes over anime- Patrick destroys all the anime shows and turns Patrick Star Show to Patrick Star Show Anime. 272. Patrick takes over The SpongeBob Show- Patrick destroys The SpongeBob Show. 273. Patrick takes over Victorious - Patrick takes over Victorious, and changes it to Patrickotis. 274. Patrick takes over Mr. Krabs - Patrick takes over Mr. Krabs because he clogged up the toilet. 275.Patrick takes over Pi - Patrick takes 3.14 and shredds it cause he doesm't like it. 276.Patrick takes over the U.K.-Patrick takes over the U.k. 277. Patrick takes over this wiki article-Patrick will write for this show 278. Patrick Takes Over the World - Patrick becomes King of the World and gets anything he wants free 279. Patrick Takes Over The SS Tipton - Patrick Boards The SS Tipton And Meets Zack And Cody 280.Patrick Takes Over Nothing - Patrick Dosent Want To Take Over Nothing 281.Patrick Takes Over The Fire Shoe Center - Patrick Takes Over A Secert Entrance Called The Fire Shoe Center In An Agency 282. SpongeBob Takes Over The Patrick Star Show - SpongeBob destroys "The Patrick Star Show" to make more time for "SpongeBob SquarePants" (the real show). (Season Finale Part 1) 283. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob's Show - Patrick is mad at SpongeBob for ending his show so he ends the "SpongeBob SquarePants Show" . (Season Finale Part 2) Season 13 *284 - Patrick Takes Over His Revived Series - Patrick decides to take over Season 13. *285 - Patrick Takes Over Angry Birds - Patrick gets mad while playing Angry Birds and decides to go after Rovio. *286 - Patrick Takes Over Adventure Time - Patrick meets Finn and Jake. *287 - Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab for the Final Time - Patrick tries to take over the Krusty Krab one more time. *288 - Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob's Brain! - Patrick worries that SpongeBob will get sad and miss him, so he goes to SpongeBob's new country and takes over SpongeBob's brain. *289- Patrick takes over Club Penguin - Patrick hates Club Penguin so much, that he made a game called " kill club penguin." *290 - Patrick takes over Mochigames - Patrick doesn't have any money, and has no account so, he tries to cancel Mochigames. *291 - Patrick takes over Club Penguin: Game Day - Patrick creates another game that he parodied which is called Club Patrick: Baybee Destroying Day. *292 - Patrick takes over Mario will hoch hinaus - Patrick makes fun of the comic by renaming Mario will hoch hinaus into Mario will coach pingas. *293 - Patrick takes over Mondo Mini Shows - Patrick wants his kids to watch shows for their age. However Mondo Mini Shows is ruining it so, he replaced it by Super Patrick Shows *294 - Patrick takes over goats - Patrick baas like a goat so he goes away into Anti-Goat Land. *295 - Patrick Takes Over Bugs Bunny For The 3rd Time - On Carrot Day, Patrick steals Bugs Bunny's carrots. *296- Patrick Takes Over Tak, And The Power Of Juju - Patrick defeats Tak, and Juju. *297 - Patrick takes over Santa Claus - On Chistmas, Patrick replaces Santa's job. *298 - Patrick Takes Over Pedobear - Patrick makes sure that Pedobear isn't stealing any children. *299 - Patrick Takes Over The Bikini Bottomites - Patrick gets revenge on The Bikini Bottomites so, he sends out termites to eat them. But it was just a dream! *300- Patrick Takes Over CC Prose - Patrick gets mad at CC Prose and shuts them down and replaces them with Cooking With Patrick. *301- Patrick Takes Over davemadson - Patrick forces davemadson of YouTube to make more videos. *302- Patrick Takes Over YouTube Again - Patrick takes over YouTube again! *303- Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob - SpongeBob comes back and calls Patrick: "Rick"! *304- Rick Takes Over PeTA - Patrick(Now called Rick) destroys PeTA. *305- Rick Takes Over Strange Talk - An indie band named Strange Talk got into Wetpaint, so Rick gets rid of them with the same termites from episode 397! *306- Rick Takes Over YOU! - Rick takes over you, turning you into a Nicktoon Creator. *307- Rick Takes Over Everything - Rick revives the nostalgic days! *308- Patrick Takes Over Darkwing Duck - Rick (Patrick again for this episode) brings back the nostalgic duck that flaps in the night. *309- Rick Takes Over Apple - Rick hacks Apple's website. *310- Rick Takes Over Disney - Rick takes over Disney and fires Rich Ross. *311- Patrick Takes Over Rick - Rick changes his name back to Patrick! *312- Patrick Takes Over Bombs - Bombs are bombed. *313- Patrick Takes Over Gosalyn Mallard - Patrick sees something crazy. Forced to work on her boring history assignment, Gosalyn dozes off, and begins sleepwalking. So now Patrick uses her as a guest star in the SpongeBob SquarePants 138th Episode Spectacular! *314- Patrick Takes Over Garfield's Fun Fest - Patrick hates the movie Garfield's Fun Fest, so he makes a parody with the crew of SpongeHype called:"Patrick's Fun Fest". (This episode uses the SpongeHype! intro instead of the show's normal intro) *315- Patrick Takes Over Jack Thompson - Patrick gets Jack Thompson arrested! YAY! :) *316- Patrick Takes Over SparkyShipper - Patrick steals all of SparkyShipper's revivals of the spin offs! *317- Patrick Takes Over The Disney Afternoon Vinylmation Sets - Patrick hates those toys so he FIREZ HAXS LAZAH! *318- Patrick Takes Over Doc McStuffins - Patrick watched too much Doc McStuffins episodes, and decides to teleport to the McStuffins house, kindnaps Lambie and Doc, turns all the toys into Patrick clones, thus turning the show into "Patrick McDonuts". *319- Patrick Takes Over Anime Again - Patrick uses the time machine from episode 361 to go back in time to episode 365 to stop him from destroying all the anime shows! :) *320- Patrick Takes Over Disney Junior - Patrick turns Disney Junior into NiCK Junior. *321- Patrick Takes Over RHaworth - This wikipedia user gets PWned by Patrick with a sledgehammer in the knee! *322- Patrick Takes Over NC-17 - All the people that are NC-17 content people got PWned by Patrick with toilets in mid-air! *323- Patrick Takes Over Squidward vs. SpongeBob - Patrick kidnaps Pikalin38 and renames Squidward vs. SpongeBob to Squidward vs. SpongeBob & Patrick! (crossover with Squidward vs. SpongeBob) *324- Patrick Takes Over Ed Edd n Eddy- Patrick Gets Mad While Watching Ed Edd n Eddy So He Turns It In To Ed Ed N Patrick. *325-Patrick Takes over the United States of America- Patrick Star becomes President of the USA and renames it to the United States of Patrick. *326-Patrick Takes Over Mars Again-Partick is the king of Mars and turns it into Patrick's Planet. Season 14 *327-Patrick Takes Over Counting- Patrick forgets how to count. *SPECIAL -Patrick Takes Over Episode 425-Patrick learns how to count again. *328-Patrick Takes Over Paris- Patrick steals the Eiffel Tower and renames it to the Patrick Tower and the French are so angry, they threaten to nuclear bomb Bikini Bottom so Patrick returns it. *329-A CN Time-Patrick goes on op of the Cn Tower and explores it. *330 Patrick Takes over Pokemon- Patrick gets a Charmander and names it Steve *331 Patrick Takes over Pokemon 2- Steve evolves into a Charmeleon *332 Patrick Takes over Pokemon 3- Steve evolves into Charizard *333 Patrick takes over Charizard- Patrick Flies on his Charizard *334 Patrick takes over Patrick takes over Pokemon- Patrick ends the Patrick takes over Pokemon saga *335 Patrick takes over Hitler- Patrick Kills Hitler! *336 Patrick takes over Hotel Mario- Patrick destroys all copies of Hotel Mario *337 Patrick Takes over Weegee- Patrick gets stared at by Weegee *338 Patrick Takes over Mario Kart 7- The sequel to Patrick Takes over Mario Kart Wii *339 Patrick Takes over CS188- Patrick Subscribes to cs188 *340 Patrick Takes over Sandy during her hibernation: Patrick Wakes Sandy!!!!! *341 Patrick Takes over My Little Pony- Patrick becomes a brony *342 Patrick Takes over Mewtwo- Patrick wants Mewtwo to bake him a cake using only his feet. *343 Patrick Takes over Bowie Elementary- He eats all your homework *344 Patrick takes over Billy Mays- He buys some oxi clean from Billy Mays *345 Patrick takes over the writers- Patrick orders everyone who appeared on the show and the cast and crew to create a burger using only a smartphone. (2 hour special/season finale) Season 15 For now on, episodes are written by TheJasbre202 (who will make the show (season 1-15?) starting 2015). *346 Patrick takes Over CNN- Patrick becomes the president of CNN *347 Patrick takes Over Chatty Patty: Part 1- Patrick takes over the audio of Chatty Patty *348 Patrick takes Over Chatty Patty: Part 2- Chatty Patty fights back to Patrick! *349 Patrick takes Over Roku- Patrick takes over the Roku company! *350 Patrick takes Over Pizza Ranch!- Patrick buys Pizza Ranch from the Strangler *351 Patrick takes Over Richard- Patrick befriend Richard, then takes him over! *352 Patrick takes Over The Pie Hole- Patrick sells Pizza Ranch then buys The Pie Hole! *353 Patrick takes Over T.U.F.F.- Patrick goes to T.U.F.F. and takles over, after a mishap with Snap Trap, D.O.O.M. explodes the T.U.F.F. Headquarters! (2 hour special/crossover) *354 Patrick takes Over Wiki- Patrick makes a super wikia! *355 Patrick takes Over His Enemy- Patrick takes over Rickpat *356 Patrick takes Over 4th Of July!- Patrick takes over the fourth of july. *357 Patrick takes Over Halloween- Patrick takes over Halloween, after going back in time to 1556 and became a which to call halloween! (2 hour special) *358 Patrick takes Over Thanksgiving- Patrick takes over Thanksgiving, after going back in time to 1621 and called the first thanksgiving. (2 hour special) *359 Patrick takes Over Christmas- Patrick takes over Christmas, after traveling back to the great depression in 1934! (2 hour/2-episode special) *360 Patrick takes Over Super Bowl L!- Patrick becomes the announcer for Super Bowl 50! *361 Patrick takes Over The Series Finale- Patrick takes over Apple, then gets sued, so he activates "Operation: Last Steal" to take over the Olympics! (4 hour series finale) Season 16 *362- Patrick And Richard Take Over The Pilot Episode Again - Patrick and Richard are bored, so they re-name the show to:"The Patrick & Richard Star Show". Bikini Bottom Triads come after Them Patrick Kills them *363- Patrick And Richard Take Over The Number One-Patrick and Richard play with their new friend, One. Patrick and Spongebob chase the Triads *364- Patrick And Richard Take Over Wendy's- Patrick and Richard closes all of the Wendy's locations in North America. Patrick and Richard fights the Police Officers The SWAT And the FBI and The Military and the Russians *365- Patrick And Richard Take Over Coolmath Games- Patrick And Richard decide to change Coolmath's name to Dumbmath. Patrick and Richard chase Spongebob and Patrick Kills the FBI the SWAT the Military the Police and the Lords *366- Patrick And Richard Take Over France Again- Patrick and Richard fight with the French. Patrick meets Squidward and kills the Lords *367- Patrick And Richard Take Over All Cars- Patrick and Richard go to all the car dealerships in the world. Patrick and Richard kills the Triads *368- Patrick And Richard Take Over Squidward's Clarinet-Patrick and Richard steal Squidward's clarinet. Patrick and Richard meet Squilliam Patrick and Richard and Squilliam fights all Police and SWAT and the FBI And the Military *369- Patrick And Richard Take Over NASCAR Again-Patrick and Richard watch NASCAR on TV. Patrick and Richard and Spongebob and Plankton fight all Germans Police FBI SWAT Military Swordsman *370- Patrick And Richard Take Over The Future- Patrick And Richard go to a time machine in order to go to the future. Patrick and Richard fight the Mummies in the Well to fight all Mechanics and the Pilots *371- Patrick And Richard Take Over Their Girlfriends- Patrick hangs out with Patricia and Richard hangs out with Richella. Patrick and Richard take Patrica and Richella to the Garage Lot to fight the Henchman *372- Patrick And Richard Take Over The F.U.N. Song- Patrick and Richard changes the lyrics and the name to "The D.U.M.B. Song.' Patrick and Richard takes down the Plankton Crime Family and the Fancyson Crime Family and Kills Squidward. Patrick takes a Photo of Squidwards Corpse *373- Patrick And Richard Take Over A&W All American Food- Patrick and Richard changes the name to P&R All Mexican Food. Patrick and Richard go to the Casino to fight the Commanders *374- Patricia And Richella Take Over Patrick And Richard- Patrick and Richard got locked up by Patricia and Richella. Patrick and Richard are Trapped in Prison. Patrick and Richard have to take down the Prison Guards and get to the Second Floor Fight all Prison Guards and Security Guards and Nightguards to Escape the Prison *375- Patrick And Richard Take Over Star Wars- Patrick and Richard changes the name to Moon Wars. Patrick and Richard Kill all Stormtroopers and Han Solo and Chewbacca. Patrick kills the Imperial Pilots and Officers and Clone Troopers and Battle Droids. Patrick Needs to Fight the Police and the Street Criminals. *376- Patrick And Richard Take Over The Chum Bucket- Patrick and Richard get a job at The Chum Bucket. Patrick and Richard Meets Karen and Plankton and Fights the Plankton Crime Family and the Cartels. *377-Patrick And Richard Take Over Skyline Chili-Patrick And Richard Eat At Skyline Chili. Patrick and Richard needs to Kill the Bikers and Mobsters *378-SpongeBob And Bobby Take Over Patrick And Richard-SpongeBob And Bobby Take Over The Show. Patrick and Richard needs to fight all the Bikers and Mobsters and Kill Spongebob once and for all and Arrest Bobby. *379-Pat And Rick Take Over Las Vegas-Patrick And Richard Demolish All The Casinos. Patrick and Richard kill all Cartels Outside in Las Vegas and Inside the Casino that Was Demolished. Patrick and Richard Escapes Las Vegas to get to Las Vegas Airport. Patrick and Rick are on the Plane they Fly over Reno and Carson City and Returns back to Bikini Bottom. Patrick and Richard get back to the Airport and Leaves the Airport so that they could get home *380- Patrick and Richard Take Over Patricia and Richella - Those girls get grounded for one year. Patrick and Richard has Grounded them and Kills all the Cartels. Patrick and Richard kills the Russians *381-Patrick And Richard Take Over Dora The Explorer-Patrick and Richard Watch dora. Patrick and Richard Puts Dora in the Construction Hole. Patrick and Richard Kills all the Cartels. *382-Patrick And Richard Take Over Google Again-Patrick and Richard try to get onto Google. Patrick and Richard Kills all the Mafia's. Patrick and Richard drives the Boat around Goo Lagoon. *383-Patrick And Richard Take Over The Season Finale-Patrick and Richard try to get to the movies to watch their season finale. Patrick and Richard takes down all Germans Season 17 *384-Two Time With Tea-Patrick's mother makes tea while the boys and their new friend,Two play with each other. Patrick and Richard make Tea and meets Gary and Spongebobs Family. Patrick and Richard Knocks out the Mafia's and Kills the Cartels and the FBI and the Police and the SWAT and the Street Criminals and Mafia's. *385-Sicky Poo-Richard has a baby and the baby gets sick and dies. Patrick and Richard takes down all Radio Operators and the Brotherhood Members. *386-Love Catch-Patricia and Patrick play a game of catch while Richard sleeps. Patrick and Richard Kills the Cartels and Mafia's *387-Counting By 19.5's-Richard shows Patrick how to count by 19.5's. Patrick and Richard kills the Plankton Crime Family and meets Plankton *388-Glove Universe-Patrick and Richard go to Glove Universe with their "tickets." Patrick and Richard kills the Bodyguard and the Hitmans and the Mafia's *389-Parade Thing-Richard goes on a parade wih Richella while Patrick reverses the letters t and r in his name. Patrick and Richard Kills all Military Soldiers and the FBI Agents and the French Italian Mobster and the Mafia's and the Mobster. Patrick gets the Games Right *390-Partick And Richard-Partick and Richard want to go to the courthouse but they don't have enough money. Patrick and Richard Kill all the Tribesman. *391-Splutter-Richard keeps spitting water out of his mouth. Patrick and Richard enter the Mansion and Kills all the Cartels inside *392-Working-Patrick and Richard build a restruant called Blinking Burgers. Patrick and Richard go into Blinking Burgers and kills the Mafia's *393-Finale Flight-Patrick and Richard say GOODBYE. Patrick and Richard kills the Plankton Crime Family and the Krabs Crime Family. Patrick meets Plankton and Eugene Krabs. Season 18 394-Tax Day-Patrick and Richard pay their taxes. Patrick kills the Bodyguards for Eugene Krabs. Patrick Kills Eugene Krabs 395-The Awesomest Face-Patrick and Richard meet Awesome Face. Patrick and Richard fights all the Snipers and Troopers and Guards. Patrick goes to the Parking Lot. Patrick gets arrested. Patrick Kills all the FBI and the Police and the SWAT and the Military and the Squads. 396-Game Play-Patrick,Richard and Awesome Face play 189 board games. Patrick and Richard enter 397-Girlfriends Return (Part One)-Patrick and Richard get together with their girlfriends. 398-Girlfriends Return (Part Two)-Patrick and Richard realize that their girlfriends are evil. 399-I Forgot To-Patrick and Richard go on a trip but Patrick forgets his teddy bear. 400-The Hottest Day-Patrick and Richard realize that it is 140 degrees outside. 401-Music Time-Patrick and Richard make some music. 402-The Visitor-SpongeBob visits Patrick and Richard. 403-What Will It Be Like With A Sponge?-SpongeBob shows Patrick and Richard some of his "cool" tricks. 404-I'm Tired Of You-Patrick and Richard get tired of SpongeBob. 405-Back To Normal-Patrick and Richard are happy that things are back to normal again. 406-It's The Library-Patrick and Ricahrd go to the library. 407- Last File Final Case- Patrick and Richard goes to the News HQ to get the Tank. Patrick Kills the SWAT Members. Patrick Rams the Tank into Planktons Apartment. Patrick kills the Plankton Crime Family. Patrick enters the Elevator. Patrick and Richard fight all the Plankton Crime Family and the Crimson Guards. Patrick Kills the Military Soldiers inside. Patrick and Richard go into the Warehouse and Kills the SWAT Members and the Police inside. Patrick Kills the FBI Agents inside. Patrick and Richard Kills all Triads inside. Patrick and Richard Kills the Military and Russians and the Germans. Patrick and Richard kills Plankton and the Police. Patrick leaves Planktons Apartment. Series Finale Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Patrick Star Show Category:Spin Offs